


[Podfic] The Avengers Kink Meme in 30 Lines

by kalakirya



Series: Kink Memes in 30 Lines - the Podfic Insanity [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, Crack, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, crackity-crackity-crack-crack-crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a podfic of several anonymous compilations of the best lines from the Avengers Kink Meme, taken entirely out of content.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>this is why Fury drinks, really.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Avengers Kink Meme in 30 Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avengers Kink Meme in 30 Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19040) by Anon. 



**Title:** The Avengers Kink Meme in 30 Lines

  
 **compiler:** anonymous

  
 **Reader:** kalakirya

  
 **Fandom:** Avengers

  
 **Pairing:** ALL THE PAIRINGS. all the crack, all the time.

  
 **Rating:** explicit. also gen. and everything in between.

  
 **Summary:** _lines taken from the kink meme entirely without context. aka this is why Fury drinks, really._

  
 **Length:** 7 minutes 23 seconds

  
 **warnings:** as these are taken from a kink meme, there are glancing references to dubcon/noncon acts

  
 **text** [at the LJ kink meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=16079620#t16079620)

  
**download** [as an mp3 (7MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avengers-kink-meme-in-30-lines)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
